


Forever and a Day

by rachelovesklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, tsal verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelovesklaine/pseuds/rachelovesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Save a Life one-shot. It's been four years and Kurt and Blaine are finally ready to confront the horrors of their past. On a trip to Ocean City, New Jersey, Kurt decides to take a step forward in he and Blaine's future, while also learning how to leave the past behind him and start a life without worries or fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for the fic To Save a Life. Please read before going on to this. It is in my list of works if you are interested in reading. Thank you!
> 
> And for those of you who read TSAL, I hope you enjoy!

Kurt always knew he and Blaine were forever. And as cliché as it sounded, there was never a doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine was the only one who could truly own his heart.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine said softly, rolling over to face Kurt. They were lying in bed in their modest New York City apartment, fresh out of college and hopeful of what their lives would become. Gladly, they would be going through it together.

Kurt's eyes remained shut, his breathing staying even and calm. "I know you're not asleep, Kurt. You never sleep in past eight."

"Sometimes…" Kurt mumbled.

"Sometimes what?" Blaine asked, trailing his index finger across Kurt' s exposed chest.

"Sometimes I sleep in past eight," Kurt countered with his eyes still closed, but this time at a normal volume. The truth was Kurt never slept in past eight, it was almost like an internal alarm clock would go off in his head every morning at the exact same time. His therapist said it most likely had something to do with past experiences, like everything his mind and body did that wasn't "normal". And Kurt later came to realize he woke up every morning for Blaine, to make sure he'd made it through the night, like he had to do every morning after Blaine finished chemo, to make sure he took his medication at the same time every day.

In reality, Kurt had really been up for the past half-hour watching Blaine's eyelids fluttering as he dreamed, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took, and a smile form on Blaine's lips whenever Kurt would run his fingers through his dark, curly hair.

"Okay, I believe you, you're asleep." Blaine rolled closer to Kurt and rested his head against Kurt's chest. "Although I hope this is okay."

"It's perfect," Kurt hummed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him tightly.

"We're leaving for the beach tomorrow," Blaine sang in a hushed tone, "and no Rachel this time around." It had been over two years since they had moved out of the apartment they were sharing with Rachel, yet she had still be going on their annual visits to Ocean City. Aunt Annie's house had been turned into their summer home, yet Kurt couldn't bring himself to get rid of any of her furniture, so it still felt like the same old house, just missing one key puzzle piece, whom of which Kurt missed with all of his heart.

"I'm screaming with excitement," Kurt yawned.

"I know you are," Blaine said brightly, stretching his neck up so he could give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Blaine paused for a moment and then slowly slid his hand under the sheets, stopping to toy at the loose strings of Kurt's pajama pants. "You know what day it is today, right?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. It was their four year anniversary. It was exactly four years to the day that Blaine had sang "Your Song" to Kurt in the meadow, and Kurt had asked Blaine to be his boyfriend. A lot had happened in those four years, but all of it being worth it, waking up every morning next to Blaine was just to perfect for any regrets.

"It seems so long ago," Blaine reminisced, "but then again, it feels like it was just yesterday you were blushing to the tips of your ears and batting those perfect blue eyes at me."

"It wasn't just me, you were doing it too," Kurt defended, finally opening his eyes to find Blaine's own only inches away from him.

"And he's alive." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Barely…That audition yesterday wore me out. I don't even know if I can move."

"I don't know…"

"What are you – Blaine!" Kurt squealed started tickling down the side of his abdomen. "I've told you," he laughed as Blaine added kisses into the torture, "this is the quickest way not to get any for a week!"

"I've known you long enough"  _kiss_ "to know when you're bluffing, Kurt."

"I'm not! I swear, your hand is the only thing that's going to be touching your –" Blaine covered Kurt's lips with his own, suspending the movement of his hands so one was resting on Kurt's cheek and the other against his hip. Kurt was surprised at first, but then let go, threading his fingers through Blaine's hair and pulling him closer. After a few moments Kurt pulled back, his breathing already heavy. "What was that for?" Kurt asked, not that he didn't still love every one of Blaine's kisses, but he didn't usually give up that easy.

"I think I've learned by now when to just shut up and kiss you." Blaine kissed Kurt's collarbone before sitting up. "And someone has an incredibly minty breath for just waking up," he teased.

"I have a perpetually fresh breath, it's just one of those things I've always had to live with," he joked, watching as Blaine made his way to the bathroom which was connected to their bedroom.

"Love you," Blaine sang.

"I know," Kurt sang back.

Blaine finished brushing his teeth and walked back into their bedroom, a grin on his lips. "So I'm going to take a shower…" Blaine said.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to complete this task on your own?"

"Two at a time conserves water…"

"I don't know Blaine…it always seems to take twice as long…"

"And we all know who's fault that is, someone just can't seem to keep their hands to their self." Blaine got back on their bed and sat on his knees, inching toward Kurt slowly and then working to straddle his hips. "I know, it's because I'm irresistible."

Blaine lowered himself and started kissing at Kurt's neck. "Don't flatter yourself," Kurt mumbled. "Promise there won't be any funny business."  _Like tickling._

"I can't make any promises…"

Blaine started sucking softly at where he knew Kurt was the most sensitive. "Right there…" Kurt nearly forfeited, his hands instinctively grabbing at the sheets of the bed as he moaned softly. "Promise or no deal," he persisted.

When it didn't look like Kurt would be giving in anytime soon Blaine finally said, "Fine…" while quickly pressing a row up kisses all the way from Kurt's neck to the tip of his nose, "I promise."

Blaine didn't move for a few moments, which prompted Kurt to say, "Well, what are you waiting for? The shower isn't going to move us there itself."

Blaine smiled brightly and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Just give me a few minutes, it's not every day that I get my boyfriend all to myself."

Kurt smiled, because if he had anything to say about it, he wouldn't just be Blaine's "boyfriend" for long.

* * *

The next day Kurt and Blaine woke up early and drove down to Ocean City. Kurt was actually excited the week-long trip, not only were he and Blaine going to have the house to themselves, but the small, velvet box Kurt had hidden in the back of his suitcase made his heart beat eagerly whenever he thought about it.

Marriage was something that he and Blaine had talked about a few time before. They had concluded that they were going to wait until after college, and when the time was right they would approach the subject again.

For a while, Kurt was going to wait until Blaine asked him, his fantasies always including Blaine getting down on one knee, and opening a black jewelry box with their future inside. But only a few weeks before, Blaine started bleeding again, and almost stopped eating and sleeping all together. Kurt knew something was wrong, and tried his best to convince Blaine to see a doctor. But somewhere in his mind he knew Blaine wouldn't go on his own, hardly ever going to a hospital or doctor's office unless he was forced.

One night, Kurt found Blaine passed out on their kitchen floor. Kurt assumed the worst, and made a promise to himself that if Blaine came out alright, he would drop down on one knee himself and vow to love Blaine forever, because at that moment he wondered if the last time he had ever told Blaine he loved him was actually his last.

At the hospital, they found out that the stress Blaine had been under while applying for the NASA internship was making him sick, and the added sleep deprivation and dehydration caused him to pass out. Kurt had never felt so relieved in all of his life, Blaine was still cancer-free.

Kurt decided that he was still going to propose to Blaine himself, because after all of these years of Blaine surprising him, it was his turn to see Blaine's eyes light up in astonishment, and Kurt became so excited that he could hardly stand Blaine not knowing.

He decided he would propose to Blaine sometime in Ocean City, although the when and where was yet to be determined.

"Thinking about something interesting out there in space?" Blaine asked from across the kitchen table as they ate dinner, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, just thinking about things we could do tomorrow," Kurt said, taking a bite of the chicken he made, hoping they would quickly get off the subject. They hadn't really done anything that day except for visiting Susie at the ice cream shop.

"I have a lot of work to do on my paper for the NASA application, but maybe would could go to the fair tomorrow? I heard there's a new one just a few minutes away."

"Don't work too hard Blaine, your brain might explode again."

"Yes, sir," Blaine muttered innocently.

Kurt reached across the table and squeezed Blaine's hand. "You're going to get this internship Blaine, please don't stress about it so hard. Those judges would be idiots not to pick you. And anyway, who would pass up a gay cancer survivor with a bankrupted father and a grandmother who's currently living twelve hours a day in a straight jacket?"

Blaine started laughing softly, his past seeming not to affect him as much as it used to."How can one person be so perfect?" Blaine asked, brushing his thumb against the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt shook his head and pulled away, losing eye contact with Blaine immediately. "You are perfect, Kurt," Blaine said gently. "And I just hope one day after telling you so much you might actually believe it."

Kurt shook his head again. There was something about Blaine telling him he was perfect even though he knew he wasn't that made him upset, because he knew he could never be anything close to it. "I'm not perfect. Even after all these years I can't even think of going into the ocean, or even getting back on that damn boating dock." Every year when Kurt went back to the beach, he would watch from the house as Blaine and Rachel went down by the water, to afraid to even touch it.

"No one's asking you to. It wouldn't matter to me if you never went it the water."

"But it matters to me," Kurt whispered. He wanted to show the world that his past didn't define him, and that his dreams and his fears couldn't keep him from moving on.

"I still haven't went back to my grandmother's house yet…"

"But that's understandable, you were practically tortured in that house."

"And you almost drowned in that ocean right outside that door. And there's nothing wrong with not wanting to relive that night. You are the strongest person I've met to this day, and I will love and support you no matter what you decide to do, but don't think that you are anything less than perfect because you can't swim in some salty water."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled weakly. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Blaine smiled back before saying, "I think you have, but I could always use it some more."

"Well in that case, I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning at exactly 7:58, rather than staying in bed and waiting for Blaine to wake up, he decided to make himself a cup of coffee and relax.

As he sat at the kitchen table, his eyes were fixed on the open jewelry box in front of him. Finding the perfect ring for Blaine was much more difficult than he had expected. Kurt was usually very decisive when it came to fashion, but this wasn't any ring, it was a ring that meant Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life with the person wearing it. And hopefully, the person wearing it would be Blaine.

The ring was silver, not too much different than the promise ring he wore every day, except there weren't as many diamonds, because Blaine never was much of the flashy type. There was an inscription on the inside, which was the hardest thing Kurt had to decide on. In small cursive, the inside of the ring read,  _For forever and a day ~your Kurt_

Kurt heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly buried the ring into his pocket. "I made some coffee for you!" He called to Blaine, who wasn't yet in sight.

But when Blaine finally walked in, he didn't make any eye contact with Kurt, and he seemed not to even notice he was there. "Good morning sleepy head," Kurt greeted him, but there was no response. "Is everything alright?"

Blaine poured himself some coffee and nodded. "Just had a little trouble sleeping I guess."

"Are you feeling okay? Was I too cuddly again?"

Blaine sat at the table and took Kurt's hand. "No, you were just cuddly enough." He gave a weak smile and looked down at his coffee. "I've just been thinking a lot…"

"About what?"

"About us…about the past…things like that."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head and stood up from the table. "I think I'm going to go work on my application…" Without saying another word Blaine took his cup and left, leaving Kurt wondering what exactly he was thinking about.

* * *

That afternoon Kurt was sitting on the swing that hung over the back porch of the house, watching the waves rolling onto the shore, and listening to the sound of the sea blowing through the wind, when Blaine sat down next to him and took his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "I'm sorry that I've been working so much," Blaine told him, his voice sincere. He'd hardly seen him the whole day, every time Kurt would check on Blaine he would be working on his paper.

"Don't be sorry, I know how much you want this internship." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled at him.

"So I was thinking, maybe would could go for a walk? It's a beautiful day."

"I would love to." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and started walking in the direction of the beach. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him back before he could get too far.

"I was thinking we could walk somewhere different today."

* * *

About halfway through their walk Kurt realized where Blaine was leading him. Kurt told Blaine they didn't have to go there, but Blaine persisted, telling Kurt it was something he'd needed to do for a while. There was a part of Kurt that knew Blaine was doing it for him, to show Kurt that it's okay to face your darkest pasts, and your greatest fears.

So when they finally stopped in front of 165 Baker Street, Kurt felt a lump start to form in his throat. The house was long abandoned, the flowers that used to engulf the yard dead and brown with weeds taking their place.

"I'm not surprised they haven't sold it yet," Blaine laughed coldly. "Who would want to live in a house with blood stains on the carpet from when a boy was hit over the head with lamp?"

Kurt didn't say anything, his heart breaking as he watched Blaine take in his grandmother's house, the one he hadn't had the courage to go back to after almost four years.

"Who'd want to sleep in a bedroom where a woman kept a cocktail of sugar pills for her sick grandson? Or a bedroom that had been thrown up in so many times you could almost start smelling it, but it didn't matter because the boy inside it was less than human, someone that didn't deserve to eat or have friends? A house, that looked beautiful on the outside but the thing closest to hell on the inside?"

Kurt tried to hold Blaine hand but he snapped it away. "Why is it even here anyway? Why didn't they tear it down?" Blaine buried his face into his hands, tears evident on his cheeks. "Why did she do it to me, Kurt? Why didn't I deserve to be alive?"

Kurt couldn't help the tears that fell, because to this day watching Blaine in pain was the hardest thing he had to do. "I don't know," he choked. "I really don't know."

Blaine walked closer to the house and picked up a rock laying at his feet. Before Kurt could say anything, he threw it one of the windows that wasn't boarded up, successfully shattering it.

"Blaine…" Kurt could hear dogs starting to bark, and he wondered if anyone would come out to see what was happening.

But Blaine didn't stop, he picked up another rock, and then another, and another, throwing each with all his energy at the house that kept him prisoner for all of that time. Kurt hadn't seen him like this for so long. Blaine was breaking right in front of him, and Kurt came to the realization that he was never completely over what had happened, and that he was keeping it all bottled up inside.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Blaine cried. "Why didn't you love me! I was a s-seventeen-year-old boy…I was s-smart. I worked hard. Why wasn't that enough?"

Kurt was on the verge of sobbing, feeling the same way he felt all of those years ago, when Blaine would ask him all of these questions.

He reached out to touch Blaine's shoulder, but then Blaine quickly pushed him away, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a sob. Blaine turned around, his face red and blotchy, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm s-so s-sorry, Kurt. Pleas-se don' t c-cry."

Kurt could feel Blaine's legs start to give out, so he slowly lowered them until they were on their knees, holding each other tightly. "You're so brave," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I wasn't b-brave enough to g-get out."

"But you tried. And you risked everything to be with me. Even when she told you she would stop feeding you, or paying for your treatment…and every day I wonder how I got so lucky to have someone that fights so hard."

Kurt held Blaine as he cried, right there in the front yard of the house that harbored all of his worst memories. Kurt started humming into Blaine's ear, it wasn't really even a song, but he knew his voice helped Blaine feel better. It felt all too familiar, like when Blaine had moved to New York, and Kurt would hold him close and sing to him after long days of treatment.

"I didn't r-realize how h-hard this was going to b-be," Blaine hiccupped.

"Shh." Kurt gave a kiss to Blaine's temple and rubbed his arm.

"Someday, I'm going to visit my dad again too," he said as his breathing became more even. "And I'm going to show him how perfect my life is, and how s-sending me here was the best thing he could have ever done for me. S-sending me here gave me you."

Kurt looked up at the old, forgotten house and wondered how one place could harbor so much pain, but so much hope and love as well, because without that one house, there would be no Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

That evening as they were laying in bed, Kurt thought about what Blaine had done, and realized that if Blaine could face his past, he should have the courage to do it as well.

"I'm glad I went back there," Blaine murmured as Kurt had his head laying on his chest.

"I'm glad you're glad." Kurt drew shapes onto Blaine's shirtless stomach, most of them being hearts. "If you had to, would you do it again?" He asked shyly.

Blaine was quiet for a few moments, thinking through his decision. "Yes."

"Just a yes?"

"Just a yes." Blaine repeated.

Kurt nodded and pulled himself closer to Blaine. That was all the conformation he needed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "Blaine wake up."

It took a few moments for Blaine to open his eyes, but the peacefulness that filled them made Kurt smile without even trying. "Hey baby." Kurt caressed his cheek gently. "Sunrise is soon. Do you want to come watch it with me?"

As soon as Blaine said yes they were out the door. With each step Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken, and his mind raced through the possibilities of what could go wrong. But this was something he was determined to do.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked as they walked hand in hand down the beach, fingers threaded together and swinging.

"To watch the sunrise…"

"You know that's not what I mean."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked down at his feet as he started the speech he'd been writing in his head all night. "There once was a boy who felt alone," he began, "a boy who was afraid. But then, he found someone who was just like him, in more ways than he even knew at first." Blaine didn't say anything, and just let Kurt continue. "One day, this someone took the boy to a place he'd never shown anyone else before, because he thought the boy was special. This place is where he went in his lonesome, to forget about everything that was horrible in his life. And most of all, to forget that he might not wake up the next morning."

"And every morning," Kurt continued, "they would watch the sunrise together, and they would tell each other secrets, and they accepted each other, like the world wouldn't. The boy didn't want to admit it, but he'd fallen in love. Then everything changed because one night there was an accident, and the boy became afraid, more afraid than he ever had been before."

It wasn't until then that the old dock came into view, and Kurt's heart fluttered nervously. "A lot of time passed, and a lot of things changed. The boy's all grown up now, and he isn't afraid anymore." They stopped a few feet away from the boating dock and Kurt turned to look at Blaine, holding both of his hands. "And he's not afraid anymore because he knows that the person he's looking at right now will always be there to save him."

Kurt already had tears in his eyes, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of its chest. "And after all of that time, the one thing he knows will never change, is that he's always going to love him, for forever and even a day more." Kurt looked at Blaine who was smiling that smile that made his heart melt after all of these years.

Kurt dug into his back pocket and took out the velvet box the held his future inside. "It's been a hard few years, but I've always known that I was going to get through them because you were always there right by my side."

Blaine's eyes widened as he figured out what was happening. "Oh my god…"

"You tell me I'm perfect almost every day, even if I can't seem to believe you. You make me smile with everything you do. You make me feel loved." Kurt was trying his best not to get choked up, but by the way Blaine's eyes were glistening with unshed tears made it hard not to totally break into a sobbing mess. "I guess what it comes down to is that I want to be with you forever, I want to be greeted every morning by your kisses, and I want to go to bed every night with your head against my chest."

Kurt opened the box with fumbling hands and slowly descended onto one knee. He looked up at Blaine and smiled, because that's what would always happen when he saw Blaine beaming at him, no matter when or where, when Blaine smiled, he smiled. "Blaine Anderson…" Kurt took one more last, deep breath. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband, and making me the happiest man in the world?"

Blaine choked out a what sounded like something between a laugh and sob. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he started laughing too.

Blaine wiped a tear from his eye and smiled even bigger. "It's just…I wasn't expecting this at all…"

"Well, after all this time you can't expect that I'd let you have all the surprises."

"I guess I can expect a lot more from you when we're married then, huh?"

"So should I take that as a yes?"

Blaine nodded quickly as tears of pure happiness fell from his eyes. "That is definitely a yes."

Kurt stood up and placed the silver ring on Blaine's finger, feeling between both relief and complete and utter bliss.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I love you, too." Kurt closed the space between them and gave Blaine one of the longest, most passionate kisses they'd shared in a while.

Kurt pulled away after a few minutes, everything about the moment making it hard to stay breathing. "The sun's coming up in a few minutes, and I don't think we should miss our first sunrise as fiancés," Kurt whispered, swinging their entangled hands back and forth.

Blaine nodded and Kurt pulled him in the direction of the dock, the same one that had haunted his dreams for over four years. But the thing Kurt came to realize just a few hours before, was that he didn't need to be afraid, because Blaine would always be there to save him.

"Are you sure you want to?" Blaine asked from on top of the dock, his hand extended to help Kurt on.

"If you could go back to that house, I can get back on this dock, and watch the sunrise just like we used to." Kurt took Blaine's hand and crawled onto the dock, standing up slowly with deep breaths.

He looked straight ahead and quickly squeezed his eyes shut. It was the same image he saw at the beginning of almost every dream. A voice in the back of Kurt's mind was screaming for him to get off, because if he walked any farther, the water would take him and he wouldn't make it, just like in his dreams.

But this wasn't a dream, and unlike most of his dreams, Blaine was standing right next to him. The person that he had chosen to have a forever with was standing right there, willing to help and love him no matter what happened. There wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore, he would be okay.

So Kurt opened his eyes and started walking forward, each step becoming more confident than the next. Blaine held his hand tightly, giving him small words of encouragement and keeping him steady.

When they finally made it to the end, they sat down slowly and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around him. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go for a swim or something."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kurt laughed as his anxiety slowly melted away with the darkness of the changing sky.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and looked out into the ocean. "It's a perfect sunrise," he whispered as the clear sky changed into different shades of orange and pink. "But still not as perfect as you."

Kurt smiled softly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I believe you."


End file.
